A Brotherly Bond
by CheshireCat19
Summary: Luce gets to come home but has to live as a human first..Oh dear!
1. WHAT!

A/N: Well I'm back! But with a different story...Sorry I am working on it I just need a little more time.

* * *

Lucifer maneged to get out of the pit and was walking around in a body he created for himself not wanting to posses anyone. As Lucifer was walking around God flashed down before him and took Lucifer up to Heaven. Lucifer thinking he was going to be smited struck out against his father. God smiled knowing why Lucifer was acting this way. " Lucifer, my son, be at peace for I am welcoming you home. On one condition. You have to spend one year with your brothers and the Winchesters." Lucifer gaped at his father and sat down rather hard. " I can come home?" He asked sound like a lost puppy. " Yes little one you can come home. Now I know a certain big brother who wishes to see you" God said. Lucifer tilted his head to the side and looked at his father, realising who he was talking about got up and ran towards the door to his fathers house.**(A/N: Heehee couldn't resist) **When he opened the door Michael was standing on the other side. " Michael!" He yelled running into his brothers outstretched arms. "Lucifer." Michael said fondly hugging his brother close. Lucifer sighed contently holding on to Michael tightly, not wanting to let go. When another pair of arms wrapped around Lucifer he wasn't surprised to see Gabriel behind him. " Hey Luce how ya' doin' kiddo." Gabriel said pulling Lucifer into a hug as well. " I can come home." Lucifer whispered his brothers straining to smiled happily and teleported to where they were to stay the next year.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but I couldn't think of any thing else...Plus this is just the prolog of sorts.**


	2. Raphael? WHAT!

A/N: Well I'm back again ha-ha. This chappie is all about how Sam and Dean take Lucifer Gabriel and Michael...While finding out that they will have other guests popping in and out...Hmmmm...

* * *

Lucifer had just finished packing up his clothes when Michael popped in to see how he was doing. "Hey kiddo you almost done?" He asked as Lucifer zipped his bag shut.

" Yeah thats all I have. Where's Gabriel I thought he would have wanted to bug me like he always does." Lucifer said throwing his bag at Michael who chuckled and caught it with ease. "Well our little brother may be many things but he has actually calmed down a lot. When you were banished he went into a deep depression and left heaven for awhile." Michael said as his eyes clouded over with the painful memory.

Lucifer winced at the thought of his normally cheerful brother falling into depression. "What about Raphael? I know the one who claimed to be Raph with the Winchesters was a total jerk. Our Raph was always energetic and more hyper than I care to recall." Lucifer said smiling at the thought of his hyper little brother.

"Raphael was confined to Heaven before he could pull a disappearing act like Gabe." Michael said laughing at the tantrum he remembered that came after Raphael was told he had to stay. " I'm guess he didn't take that too well." Lucifer said grinning at the thought.

Just as Michael went to reply Gabriel came bursting through the door out of breathe and in a panic. " Lucifer hide...Raphael was let out of confinement and heard you were back!" Gabriel said in mock horror. Lucifer looked at Gabriel with mock terror and clutched Michael like a life line.

"Michael don't let him get." Lucifer whispered trying his hardest not to laugh. Michael how ever had no intense of holding back and roared with laughter at the site of his two brothers.

Just as Lucifer let Michael go a blurred shape barreled into Lucifer. "Ow..." was all Michael and Gabriel heard. Chuckling Michael pulled Lucifer and the now known Raphael up off the floor.

Raphael clung to Lucifer as he and Michael sat on the bed."Lucy are you coming home yet?" He asked staring at Lucifer. " Yes and No. You see I have to live a full year on earth before Father will let me come back." Lucifer said pulling Raphael closer. Raphael sniffed and clung to his older brother.

"But I want you to come home!" He sobbed brokenly into Lucifer's shirt. "I know you do Raph, but its only a year and this time you _can_ visit." Lucifer said ruffling his brother's hair. Laughing Raphael nodded and ran off to go ask God something or another...No one really knows what.

Michael grabbing Lucifer's bag he , Gabriel and Lucifer all transported to earth and where the Winchester's were currently residing...Bobby Singer's house.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know this is kinda short but I haven't got much confidence in writing long chapters yet. Give me one more chapter and I promise to try and make them longer. :) Well thats all for now.**

** Rinix14**

**P.S.: PLEASE review I need to know how you think it is. Thanks**


	3. They're Here!

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't been writing and updating as much as I should have. Now for real this time. The angels are going to meet up with Sam and Dean and just maybe Bobby. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural I would have given the Angels more brotherly ways...Given Lucifer a second chance and Sam and Dean would get their parents back...and if you didn't understand any of this...I DONT OWN ANYTHING!LOL :D**

* * *

As Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel disappeared to Bobby's house, the Winchesters were just getting up. " Dean I have a bad feeling about today." Sam said stretching and climbing out of bed. " Nah its fine its going to be just another day." Dean said coming out of the bathroom. Sam was about to say something when Bobby came into the room. "Sam, Dean why are three Angel suddenly sitting in my living room." Bobby said trying to stay as calm as he could. "We don't know." Sam said pulling a shirt over his head and walking down stairs.

Michael calmly looked up as Sam came down the stairs. Gabriel and Lucifer laughed as Sam stared in shock. " Hiya Sammy how ya doing?" Gabriel asked smirking. Michael stood up and walked over to Sam and held out his hand and said, "Sam I'm sorry to have bothered you with us coming here, but I will be willing to explain the situation." Sam reached out and shook Michael's hand while saying, "All I want to know is what you are all doing here."

Lucifer stood up and said, "I can only go home after I have lived one year on Earth as a human/angel. If you won't mind Father said I am to live with you. Gabriel and Michael will stay with me, so you don't need to worry about me taking anything over. Also I don't care if you believe me or not but i _have_ change and am truly sorry for what I have put you all through." Gabriel stood up and placed an arm around Lucifer and pulled him into a hug saying "Well said Luce. Well thats about it Sammy-Boy. Oh and tell your brother that his _angel_ Castiel will be coming with us as well."

Sam stared confused as to what he had just heared. Michael and Gabriel laughed as Sam just stood there. Then with a flash of light two men were standing in front of Lucifer. "Lucy!" One of the men said. " Raphael what are you doing here?" Michael said as he grabbed on to the man's shirt. Castiel just looked on in his usual stotic way before going up stairs to be with Dean. Sam face-palmed and just walked away muttering about how even though the damn end of the world was over they still couldn't get rid of the angels.

Dean had just gotten out of the shower when he noticed Castiel on his bed. "Hiya Cas. What're you doing here?" He asked. Castiel looked up and said,"Lucifer Michael and Gabriel all have to live here for the next year. Most likely Raphael and I will also be staying." Dean looked at Castiel like he had grown anohter head, when all of a sudden he heard a huge crash from down stairs, and Sam swearing up a storm.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats a wrap...kinda sorry for the cliffy...I just wanted to end it there for suspense...Now to go work on mu other story...Review please lol bye!**


	4. NOW WHAT!

**A/N: Okay I know I'm not the best with chapters but only 5 reviews...I'd write more if I had more people who love me *fake sob*...Okay self-pity party over and On to the Angels...Devil...people...yeah I don't know what to call them so lets go with that. =D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything in this story Lucifer would be Mine and the other angels with their respective Supernatural partners aka Dean and Sam!**

**To those of you who reviewed THANKS! Your names go here lol: Athena Sapphire Night: Thanks, Glasd you like it. KitCat 1995:Thanks for the first review. Well my imagination had me cracking lol...I think its herd...yes herd it is lol! Tripod Gal: Thanks /! Silverinumiko: Thanks you soo much for your reviews!**

* * *

"Sam what was that crash?" Dean yelled praying to who ever was up there that it wasn't a window or aything glass. "Umm...well Gabriel kinda tackled me to the ground and I landed on Bobby's vase that he bought from the gyspy down the street." Sam yelled back up still cussing under his breath.

Dean shook his head and went down to see how bad the damage was when he noticed Lucifer holding his arms tightly around himself. " Hey devil-boy what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Michael looked at Lucifer closely and noticed small tremors running down his spin. "Luce...buddy can you tell me what's wrong?" asked putting an arm around the former Devil. "Crowly is trying to probe my mind to find me. It hurts...what he's bringing up." Lucifer whispered trying to hide his face in Michael's shoulder.

Dean looked at Sam who looked like he was in extreme pain. "Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked gripping his brother's shoulders. "Crowly's a pain in the ass...He brought back Azazel some how." Sam said gripping his head grimacing at the wave of pain that shot through his head. Dean sighed and took out the colt. "Michael put Lucifer and Sam in the basement for now. Then we can deal with Crowly and his butt buddy." Dean said smirking.

Laughing Gabriel took a quick look outisde to see how many they really had to fight, only to see Crowly and Azazel. "Ummm...Guys I think they just want to talk." He said looking slightly confused. Lucifer laughed at the way Gabriel looked really cute. "Ummm...Also I think me Luce and Gabriel are turning into...teens!" Michael said looking at himself in the mirror.

Dean wipped around to only to see three very familar looking teens standing infront of him. "Really! Not onyl do we have to take care of the damn devil...we have to take care of him as a freaking teen and his teen brothers...why God...do you really hate me that much?" Dean said looking at the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is getting to be a habbit. I promise longer chapters...problem is I need a beta...but I don't know how to get one or even how to give them my story...Help Please! Oh and I'm Really sorry that I took sooooo long to update. **


	5. Oh dear lord Depressed Lucifer!

**A/N: Well I think I updated a little faster. Oh and I think its longer too! Anyway thanks for Reviewing again everyone! **

* * *

As Dean looks at Lucifer and the others he got a small warm feeling in his stomach. 'Maybe it would be nice to take care of some kids again.' Dean thought as he remembered the times when he took care of Sam.

"Okay mini angels this is how it's going to go; As long as you listen to me Sam and Raphael we'll be golden. Okay?" Dean said looking straight into the three teens eyes.

"Yup now….where do we sleep?" Michael asked. "Couch floor…you choose." Bobby said. Lucifer shrugged curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

"Well then I can see he'll be easy to take care of. Gabriel…what are you doing?" Sam said as he watch Gabe climb next to Luce and fall asleep as well.

Michael then found a blanket and draped it around the two sleep brothers. Wanting to sleep as well Michael leaned against the couch in front of his brothers and then quickly fell asleep as well.

"Well Dean I guess we're now their uncles?" Sam asked confused as to which family category he was in. "Nah, more like older brothers." Dean said shocked at how he felt protective over the angels. "Well Dean, guess we can't call Luce the Devil anymore." Sam said feeling protective as well.

"Nope he gets a second chance, so let's make this one count. Oh I also heard Michael and the other two speak different languages, I wonder if they can still do that?" Dean said. Michael moved a little and half woke up.

"Yeah Dean we can still speak different languages. But just Spanish and French, at least that's all I can remember." Michael then fell back asleep and didn't stir for the rest of the day.

Come dinner time the three teen angels sat down at the table between Raphael and Castiel. "So Cas this is what you meant by you and Raph staying here as well. Any other angels we should know about?" Dean asked.

"Azriel, Remiel, and Jophiel are coming down as well." Castiel said in his flat voice. "Great! A full house." Deans said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Sam looked at Castiel with awe.

"I think that is the most I have heard you speak with emotion!" He said. Dean laughed and put an arm around Castiel, "That's my Cas. Always has a way with words!" He said slapping Sam on the back and quickly getting everyone to leave the three teen angels alone.

"Michael are you asleep?" Lucifer said peeking over Gabriel. "Nah are you okay Luce?" Michael said turning to look at his brother.

"No I wanna go home. I miss Az, Jo, Remy and Raph." Luce said as his face screwed up. Getting up Michael gently moved Gabriel out of the way and held out his arms for Luce, who threw his arms around him and started sobbing.

"Oh Luce!" Michael whispered. Gabriel looked groggily at his brothers and jumped in the middle of the hug. "Luce why ya cryin?" He said hugging Lucifer as well. "He misses everyone in Heaven."Michael said. Nodding Gabriel buried his head into Lucifer's shoulder.

"Michael, Gabriel, Luce dinner time!" Dean yelled into the living room hoping to startle the Angels awake. "Okay but why did you yell?" Gabriel asked tilting his head to the side. "Thought you were asleep." Was all Dean said before walking back into the kitchen.

Smirking at the irked Dean Michael followed him motioning for his brothers to follow him only to hear Lucifer cry out Azreal's name.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW or I'll sick the cute teen Lucifer on you! Oh and if you do review you get to take the teen angels home for the day. And I'm going to start Alan and Alex back up in about a month or so!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Hey I know all of you want an update but you might want to read this...

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Kumori Shadow Kage

Kakita101

GilbertBeilschmidtsgirl


End file.
